Mobile devices that perform processing based on inputs via two touch panels are known. Moreover, there are mobile devices that enhance their portability by opening and/or closing to change shape, such as a sliding type. For such mobile devices, in a closed state, a size of their housings can be reduced. When a mobile device comprising two touch panels A and B is of the sliding type, the state of the mobile device can change from a closed state to an open state, and each of the touch panels can be arranged such that the two touch panels A and B are visible. When the state changes from an open state to a closed state, only the touch panel A is visible and the respective touch panels can be arranged such that the touch panel B is hidden in a background.
With such a mobile device, when a user is looking at images displayed on the two touch panels, namely A and B, in an open state the user may think the display is sufficient as long as he/she can continue looking at the image on the touch panel A only, and the mobile device can reduce the size by changing the state into a closed state. However, if the user wants to continue looking at the image on the touch panel B only, there may be a problem in which the mobile device cannot reduce its size by changing its state to a closed state.
Moreover, even when the mobile device is of a straight type, with no changes in the state due to closing/opening, a problem may arise, for example, when there is a difference in the performance between the touch panels A and B, etc. The difference in the performance may comprise, for example but without limitation, the size of display areas, the difference in display colors (full color and monochromatic), and the like. However, there may be a problem in which images displayed on low-performance touch panels cannot be enlarged or displayed in full color, unlike images displayed on high-performance touch panels.